


Closeness

by nanuk_dain



Series: The Eagle Fanart [3]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember that scene where Marcus gets his leg reopened? Come on, we all saw that scene and wished it had gone differently. So here's what we all think Esca should have done with Marcus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeness

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/82842/82842_original.jpg)


End file.
